uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
List of railway lines in Great Britain
This is a list of railway lines in Great Britain that are currently in operation, split by country and region. There are a limited number of main inter-regional lines, with all but one entering Greater London. The line from London to the Channel Tunnel is the only line designated 'high speed', although the other main routes also operate limited-stop express services. The bulk of the secondary network is concentrated in London and the surrounding East and South East regions; an area marketed by National Rail as London and the South East. The majority of these lines are radial to London. There is a further concentration of routes around Birmingham in the West Midlands and in the urbanised part of northern England that stretches from Liverpool in the west, via Greater Manchester to Leeds in the east. Some areas, such as Wales and Scotland have relatively sparse railway provision. There are local lines throughout all areas of Great Britain with some services designated as community railways. Main inter-regional lines England London This is a list of routes entirely contained within London. East This is a list of all routes that enter the East of England region. South East This is a list of all routes that enter the South East England region. South West | accessdate=28 December 2009 }}]] This is a list of all routes that enter the South West England region. East Midlands This is a list of all routes that enter the East Midlands region. West Midlands This is a list of all routes that enter the West Midlands region. North East | url=http://www.nationalrail.co.uk/system/galleries/download/print_maps/newcastle.pdf | accessdate= 28 December 2009 }}]] This is a list of all routes that enter the North East England region. North West This is a list of all routes that enter the North West England region. Yorkshire and the Humber This is a list of all routes that enter the Yorkshire and the Humber region. Scotland Main lines *Ayrshire Coast Line *Edinburgh to Aberdeen Line *Fife Circle Line *Glasgow-Edinburgh via Carstairs Line *Glasgow-Edinburgh via Falkirk Line *Glasgow to Aberdeen Line *Glasgow South Western Line *Highland Main Line Glasgow commuter lines *Argyle Line *Ayrshire Coast Line *Cathcart Circle Lines *Croy Line *Cumbernauld Line *Inverclyde Line *Maryhill Line *Motherwell-Cumbernauld Line *North Clyde Line *Paisley Canal Line *Shotts Line *South Western Lines *Whifflet Line Edinburgh commuter lines *Edinburgh-Bathgate Line *Edinburgh Crossrail *Edinburgh-Dunblane line *North Berwick Line *Shotts Line *Waverley Line Rural lines *Aberdeen-Inverness Line *Far North Line *Kyle of Lochalsh Line *West Highland Line Wales Main lines *North Wales Coast Line *South Wales Main Line *Shrewsbury-Wrexham-Chester Line *Welsh Marches Line Cardiff commuter lines *Butetown Branch Line *Cardiff City Line *Coryton Line *Ebbw Valley Railway *Maesteg Line *Merthyr Line *Rhondda Line *Rhymney Line *Vale of Glamorgan Line Rural lines *Borderlands Line *Cambrian Line *Conwy Valley Line *Heart of Wales Line *West Wales Line References See also *List of closed railway lines in Great Britain Category:Lists of railway lines in Great Britain Category:Railway lines in the United Kingdom Category:Rail infrastructure in Great Britain de:Liste von Eisenbahnstrecken in Großbritannien fr:Liste des lignes de chemin de fer de Grande-Bretagne ja:イギリスの鉄道路線一覧